


Where the Love-light Gleams

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BJ Interruptus, Christmas, Family, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: It's the first Christmas together for Dean, Cas, & Jimmy. Dean's always dreamed of Christmas in his own place. Cas and Jimmy were more than happy to leave Christmas behind along with the rigid dogma of their childhood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, the rating is mostly to be on the safe side for the opening. This fic is more talky and emotions, mostly me playing with the characters before I dive into my DCJ Big Bang fic.
> 
> Also posted on [my tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/post/154814550485/where-the-love-light-gleams)
> 
> * * *

**December 18**

 

Castiel pulled up sharply as the sounds of Dean and Charlie belting out off-key Christmas carols filtered through the bedroom door. Jimmy whined in protest, and Castiel gave his brother's erect cock a disappointingly chaste kiss of apology.

"I didn't think they'd get back this soon," he muttered.

Jimmy laced his fingers into Cas' hair, tugging gently. "Come on. They're gonna be baking Christmas cookies all afternoon anyway. We can still finish. I'll be quiet."

His leering, and hopeful, grin was met by Cas' sternly shaking head. "You have no self-control, brother." He slid up the bed until they were pressed together chest to toe and took Jimmy's mouth in a soft kiss.

While disappointing, he couldn't fault his brother's logic. People were very good at not seeing things they didn't really want to, and their friends were no exception. So far, there hadn't been any questions about why the second bedroom didn't ever seem to be used, or which twin Dean was actually dating, and the trio tried to be careful not to give anybody a reason to start questioning. But that was hard to remember when he was hard and wanting and in bed with his beautifully naked brother.

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Cas, greedily pushing the kiss deeper, wetter. When they finally separated, they were both panting, and Castiel's cock was rigid against Jimmy's thigh. Castiel leaned in to rest his forehead against his brother's with a groan. Jimmy smirked; at least he wasn't suffering alone.

"We'll pick this up again later. With Dean, too," Cas promised, carefully peeling away from Jimmy and heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to grab a shower." He shot a warning look over his shoulder. "Alone."

Jimmy stuck his tongue out at the closing door and rolled over, willing his hard-on down. It took a few minutes, but being alone in their big bed helped speed the process along. He got out of bed and threw on some sweats; if he couldn't have sex, at least he could cadge some cookie dough.

Dean and Charlie had stopped singing and were talking as Jimmy approached the kitchen. He stopped in the hallway when he heard Dean's voice, strained with an edge of warning, not at all the tone he usually took with his best friend.

"Charlie, I told you. It's fine. They just don't like Christmas stuff."

"What? So the Scrooge twins decreed you can't put up a single decoration?"

"It's not like that. I didn't even really say anything." Dean's resigned sigh was audible even in the hallway. "I don't want to make them uncomfortable."

"Oh, Dean." Jimmy held his breath, trying to hear Charlie's quiet words. "But what about you? Every December since I've known you, you've talked about how you'd do your house up for Christmas once you got your own place. Not a motel, not a dorm room, not Sam's couch.

"I mean, I know you guys are roommates -- or whatever -- but I figured this was it for you. This is your place, right?"

Dean started noisily moving mixing bowls around, clearly indicating his desire to be done with the conversation. Charlie switched on the radio, and Jimmy slipped back down the hallway and into the bedroom. He stepped into the bathroom.

"Cassie, we need to talk."

His brother stuck his head around the edge of the shower curtain, his brow creased in confusion. "What could possibly have happened in the last ten minutes?"

Jimmy closed the door behind and leaned against it with a scowl. "You know that thing Dean does where he's a self-sacrificing asshole? Yeah, that."

  
  


**December 23**

 

Cas and Jimmy were in the midst of decorating the apartment when Dean returned from work. He froze, his eyes scanning the room quickly, trying to take everything in. There was Castiel, decked out with red bows all through his hair (courtesy of Jimmy) and Jimmy, struggling to untangle a length of garland which was mostly wrapped around his torso. There were Santa Clauses and snowflakes and bells and candles sitting on nearly every horizontal surface available. And there was a half-decorated Christmas tree, listing alarmingly to the left.

"What the hell?" he finally managed to get out.

"Merry Christmas?" Jimmy suggested with a sheepish grin, pushing greenery down his body till he could step out of it.

"I thought you guys didn't..." Dean trailed off, looking around again, more slowly. "I mean ... All those family Christmases." He wandered farther into the room, looking around in disbelief.

Castiel gently rested a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Jimmy overheard you talking to Charlie about decorating for Christmas."

Dean's face fell. "Oh man, you weren't supposed to hear that. It's not a big deal."

"You're right. It's not a big deal to put up a few decorations." Jimmy stood at Dean's opposite side and casually wound some holly leaves into his hair. "What is a big deal is you taking one for the team yet again, when it wasn't even necessary."

Dean looked back and forth between Cas and Jimmy, trying to get a read on them. They were both excited and happy, with broad smiles, their eyes bright in the glittering lights from the tree.

Castiel waited until Dean was looking at him. "It is true; we don't like way our family celebrated Christmas. It was a time to remind us that we are sinful creatures that must be saved from ourselves. Never a time of joy and love."

"And once Cassie and I realized that how we felt about each other put us pretty firmly on the sin side, at least as far as the sanctimonious fundies would say, it became just another thing to endure." Jimmy softly caressed Castiel's cheek. His brother had had a much harder time leaving the pain of their childhood behind. "So, when we moved out, we just never saw any reason to celebrate."

"There, you see..." Dean started, then Castiel broke in.

"But you are our family now. Jimmy and I discussed it, and we decided that we could try to make Christmas our own way, instead of just ignoring it."

"Wait, what? ... family?" Dean questioned.

The twins wrapped him in a huge bear hug, each one's arms slipping over the other's as they held him. "Yes, family. And we are happy to do this for you."

"For us," Jimmy amended, pressing soft kisses against Dean's cheek and jaw, feeling Castiel moving similarly. "But Dean, you need to learn to trust us, to ask us. Remember that whole big talk we had on communication when we started this? That doesn't just apply to the bedroom, babe." He nipped at Dean's earlobe, tugging lightly and enjoying the soft sounds of Dean's breath mixing with Cassie's.

Castiel stroked his hand down Jimmy's arm to rest on Dean's hip. "Maybe we all need to work on communicating, if it's a surprise to you that we consider you family."

He kissed his way along Dean's jaw and found Jimmy already busy at Dean's lips. Flicking out his tongue, he tasted both his lovers with a soft moan. He whispered, "We're yours, Dean."

"And you're ours," Jimmy affirmed. He locked his arms around both men and guided them slowly down to the floor, while he sucked deep kisses against Dean's neck. Cas was already pushing Dean's shirt upward, running his hands over the smooth flesh beneath. Words only went so far with Dean, they both knew that, and they were both more than happy to spend the rest of evening showing Dean exactly how much he meant to them, how much a part of them he was now.

 

**Epilogue**

 

The chill woke Jimmy. He cracked open one eye and found that he'd rolled away from the others in his sleep.  Dean was awake, sitting with his back against the couch and staring at the tree with a soft smile. Cassie was snoring on the floor next to him, using Dean's thigh as a pillow.

Jimmy shimmied close enough to snug up against Dean and slid an arm over his lap, resting his hand in Cassie's hair. He closed his eyes and soaked up their combined warmth. Dean awkwardly pulled a blanket to rest over Jimmy, then reached a hand beneath to stroke any skin he could reach.

"Thank you." Dean's voice was so quiet that Jimmy was pretty sure he hadn't been meant to hear it. He settled for snuggling a little closer, holding them both tightly as he fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, feel free to come check out [my tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
